When I'm Gone
by Taranis K
Summary: A Skypiea, la guerre fait rage. Les Shandias protègent leur terre natale tandis que les habitants du ciel s'acharnent pour obtenir cette Vearth sacrée. Et au milieu des combats, âme perdue, Kamakiri cherche à empêcher la destruction émotionnelle qui le guette.


_OS écrit dans le cadre du topic_ Wanted _du **Forum de Tous les Périls**._

 _Kamakiri fait partie de ces personnages que tout le monde oublie une fois leur arc terminé parce qu'ils ne sont que secondaires._

 _Ayant toujours aimé ce perso, j'ai voulu lui créer une vie avant l'arrivée d'Eneru qui a mis fin à la guerre._

 _J'avais deux choix de thème pour cet OS : "_ Mon Espoir Déçu _" et "_ Mon Crime Impuni _". J'ai quelque peu fait un mélange des deux, même si le premier thème prédomine largement._

 _Aussi, je me suis clairement inspirée de la chanson_ When I'm Gone _d'Eminem (je vous conseille de l'écouter, j'ai repris certaines paroles, et l'ambiance musicale correspond parfaitement à ce texte), même si ce **n** 'est **pas** une song-fic. Je me rends compte aussi de l'ironie de la chose, quand on sait qu'Eneru est inspiré d'Eminem. Mais bon, il n'apparaît pas ici._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

When I'm Gone

* * *

La pluie s'abattait durement sur son visage, le vent freinait ses mouvements dans la forêt. Les éléments se déchaînaient et tâchaient de l'empêcher d'avancer. La nature, et même la Vearth sacrée, il le sentait intérieurement, lui criaient de toutes leurs forces _« Non ! Ne vas pas là-bas ! Abandonne ! »_. Mais il refusait d'abandonner, malgré tous ces signes. Kamakiri continuait de courir, ignorant l'agonie de son corps qui lui hurlait sa douleur et lui ordonnait de s'arrêter. Il repoussait ses limites, chaque pas alimentait cette souffrance intenable. Il refusait de s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas. Même s'il devait en mourir, il persisterait à traverser les bois.

La peur lui prenait les tripes, et il accéléra encore sa course, désespéré. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'arriver trop tard, de ne trouver qu'un amas de cadavres. Son peuple se faisait massacrer sans vergogne, et il ne pouvait rien faire. Cette guerre s'éternisait, aussi absurde qu'elle fût, et aucun d'eux n'acceptaient de reculer sur ses positions. Les morts s'amoncelaient dans les deux camps, détruisant des familles et des avenirs. Plus personne ne s'en souciait. La Vearth leur avait fait perdre la raison. Ils auraient pu vivre en paix, mais ils avaient préféré s'entre-déchirer.

Les combats faisaient rage. Personne ne renoncerait. Jamais les Shandias n'abandonneraient leur terre mère. Leur mission importait plus que tout au monde. _« Protégez Shandora ! Faîtes sonner la cloche d'or ! »_ Kamakiri se répétait comme un mantra ces paroles issues de leurs légendes, comme si cela suffisait à le préserver, à lui donner la force qui commençait à lui faire défaut.

Il trébucha, s'écrasa à terre. Son corps lui ordonnait de ne plus bouger mais il ne l'écouta pas. Péniblement, il se redressa, malgré son sang qui ruisselait le long de ses bras. Sa blessure au flanc le lançait terriblement et lui faisait vivre un véritable supplice. Il sentait sa fin approcher, inévitable. Il la voyait là, tapie dans l'ombre, prête à lui fondre dessus. La respiration sifflante, il la chassa et reprit sa course. L'adrénaline et la peur l'aidaient à combattre la douleur qui cherchait à le clouer au sol.

Il avait perdu tout repère, mais il continuait désespérément de courir. Intérieurement, il adressait des prières silencieuses. Il implorait de lui apporter un soutien il ne savait quelle divinité, car il ne croyait plus en rien. Ses croyances s'étaient effondrées quelques heures plutôt. Son monde avait été réduit en cendres par de simples mots, prononcés avec un tel détachement qu'ils avaient transpercé de part en part son cœur. Il avait essayé de la retenir, mais le lait de pavot qu'elle lui avait donné pour l'endormir l'en avait empêché.

 _« Mais qu'est-ce que fais ? Tu vas sérieusement jeter ta vie comme si de rien n'était ?_

 _\- Je n'y vais pas pour mourir, Kamakiri. J'y vais pour vérifier si je suis réellement vivante. »_

Ces simples mots avaient détruit ses espérances. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu n'était donc que du vent ? Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. La pluie qui essayait de le noyer balayait ses larmes. Elles coulaient sans qu'il ne leur demande. Il ne parvenait pas à les contenir. Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine ; il avait l'impression qu'il se désagrégeait petit à petit.

Pourquoi ? Cette question résonnait inlassablement dans son esprit et l'absence de réponse l'assommait. Pourquoi se comportait-elle soudainement ainsi ? Pourquoi partait-elle ? Pourquoi ? Quelle était la signification de leur relation dans ce cas ? Cela ne comptait-il pas ?

Il l'aimait tellement qu'il donnerait un bras pour elle, littéralement. Elle savait qu'elle était son cœur, qu'il détruirait tous ceux qui oseraient lui nuire. Elle était tout pour lui, et il ferait tout pour elle. Mais que se passait-il lorsque le karma décidait de se retourner et de le mordre ? Que se passait-il lorsqu'il devenait la source principale de sa peine ?

Il l'avait perdue. Il avait beau avoir tenté de la retenir, elle l'avait drogué avec ce pavot pour qu'il ne s'interpose pas. Il s'entendait encore l'implorer de rester alors que ses pensées s'emmêlaient dans son esprit et qu'il sombrait dans un profond sommeil.

Elle l'avait abandonné, car sa vie ne la satisfaisait plus. Elle était partie sur le front des combats, profitant qu'il soit déjà blessé pour le fuir. Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Où se trouvait son erreur ? Tout se confondait dans sa tête. Il ne saisissait pas pourquoi le destin s'acharnait ainsi sur lui.

Un cri strident l'arracha à ses pensées, et il ralentit l'allure face à ce charnier qui se présentait à lui. À chaque fois, il sentait son estomac se tordre et se retourner, et une envie de rendre son dernier repas le prenait immédiatement. L'odeur du sang imprégnait l'air, accompagnée par la putréfaction des corps. Les boyaux qui sortaient des larges plaies causées par les lames pourrissaient et se décomposaient. L'horreur de la guerre régnait ici, et tout ça pour de la Vearth.

Repoussant ses réflexions sur l'absurdité de leur situation qui durait depuis de nombreuses années, il s'avança dans ce charnier, et son œil vif circulait d'un corps à l'autre. Un peu plus loin, il entendait la ferveur des affrontements, mais il était suffisamment loin pour ne pas se retrouver impliqué. Pour l'instant, il espérait seulement ne pas la trouver parmi les cadavres. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Les minutes qui s'égrainaient lui semblèrent être les plus longues de toute sa vie. L'angoisse rendait sa respiration difficile et la pluie qui ne cessait pas ne facilitait pas ses recherches. Et pourtant, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître cette chevelure flamboyante tachée par la boue.

Il se précipita à ses côtés et s'effondra à terre. Il l'appela, répéta son nom, encore et encore, attendant qu'elle tourne ses yeux verts vers lui. Mais rien. Elle ne bougeait pas. Il haussa le ton, désespéré, la secoua, attendant ce miracle qui ne vint jamais. Il refusait de la perdre, pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

 _« Tu m'avais dit que tu n'y allais pas pour mourir ! Réponds-moi ! Regarde-moi ! »_

Ses mains qui accrochaient ses épaules tremblaient et se rendaient compte à quel point sa peau devenait pâle et se refroidissait. La vie l'avait déjà abandonné, bien avant qu'il n'arrive. Il avait échoué. Il avait été incapable de la sauver.

Il posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Il ne lui restait qu'un trou béant là où était censé se trouver son cœur. Il avait tout perdu en à peine quelques heures. Ses espoirs d'avenir avec elle anéantis. Leur passé commun transformé en une illusion brisée.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là à pleurer son amour perdu. Il aurait souhaité disparaître avec elle, partir en sa compagnie. Abandonner la Vearth et la destruction qu'elle engendrait.

Il reprit pied dans la réalité lorsqu'une main douce se posa sur son épaule. Il releva lentement la tête et aperçut Laki qui lui souriait tristement. Comme un automate, il attrapa la main qui lui était tendue et suivit son amie. Il se sentait complètement vide de l'intérieur, comme une coquille.

Pourtant, de là-haut, sa tendre et chère l'observait et lui soufflait ses dernières paroles qu'il ne put jamais entendre.

 _« Et quand je ne serai plus, continue simplement, ne pleure pas ma mort._

 _Réjouis-toi à mon souvenir._

 _Je n'ai rien senti, alors n'aies pas de peine._

 _Souris juste en retour. »_

* * *

 _La femme qui est évoquée tout du long est naturellement un OC, puisqu'à part Laki et Aisa, on ne connait pas vraiment d'autres femmes parmi les Shandias. Et puis, compte tenu de ce qu'elle devient, c'était approprié._

 _J'espère en tout cas que cela vous aura plus._

 _See ya !_


End file.
